


Perks of the Job

by Extraordinaryhistory



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinaryhistory/pseuds/Extraordinaryhistory
Summary: It’s the year 2000 and you’re just a 20 year old making your living at the movie theater, when all the sudden a cute, movie loving guy strikes your interest.
Relationships: Jay/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection





	Perks of the Job

“So just one ticket for Requiem of a Dream?” You absentmindedly asked into the speaker, gazing at the small, blonde man on the other side of the glass.

“Yeah,” he stuttered back, staring at his once white shoelaces, refusing to make eye contact. As you waited for the tickets to print, you took a second to study the man in front of you. A large sweater was draped over his body, almost as if the sweater was wearing him rather than the other way around, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his body bounced to a fast rhythm as he most likely tapped his foot in anticipation.

_He’s cute, but he seems really nervous._

“Have you seen his movie Pi?” you asked, hoping he wouldn’t think you were strange for talking about some black and white movie about mental obsession. 

“Yeah,” he responded excitedly, a wide smile appearing on his face, before he brought his hand up to cover it, “I really liked Sean Gullette's performance, and Darren Aronofsky included a lot of really cool shots and the black and white was really- I’m sorry I doubt you care about what I think about the shot composition in Pi,” he laughed nervously.

“Oh my god no, I totally agree with everything you said. Although one of my favorite things about it has to be the score, Clint Mansell did a great job for it being his first score,” you brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“It was his first score?” He asked, allowing his hands to rest at his sides.

“Well yeah, he used to be in the band Pop Will Eat Itself but they disbanded so he’s doing scores now, he did the score for Requiem for a Dream, and honestly it’s super good,” you replied, smiling brightly.

“You‘ve seen it already?” He asked, biting his lips.

_Please never stop biting your lips_ you thought, before realizing he asked you a question. “Oh yeah, that’s one of the few perks of working here,” you gestured to the area around yourself, “ I get to see a ton of movies for free,” you smiled.

“That’s really cool,” he responded breathily.

An awkward silence fell between you both, as you focused on the cute, movie-loving, man in front of you.

_It couldn’t get better than him_.

A cough from one of your coworkers brought you out of your trance, and you realized you still had to give him his ticket and actually do your job.

“Okay, well Requiem for a Dream is going to be in theater 7 which is on your left, enjoy your movie!” you replied, handing him his ticket, and hoping he wouldn’t notice how long you had been staring at him.

“Thanks, you too,” he scurried away to the proper entrance to the theater and left you alone, again.

Looking down at your attire, you mentally slapped yourself, realizing how truly schlubby you appeared. Your maroon, work shirt had several butter stains, and your khakis were wrinkly and had their own fair share of anonymous movie food stains upon them.

_I really need to do laundry more_ you reminded yourself, as you wiped the front of your pants, hoping to miraculously clean them, but to no avail.

_This was the worst day for a cute guy to come in_ ************************************** _You too?_ Jay thought, hurrying over to his respective theater.

_She isn’t seeing a movie idiot, she just works here!_

This wasn’t the first time he had made a fool of himself in front of a cute girl, but this time felt different, you just seemed different. 

Walking to his seat, his mind began to wander thinking of all the less lame ways he could have responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just a random idea I had and I hope you enjoy it! I really love young!jay and I hope I capture his awkwardness well.


End file.
